Fate
by Angel Love1
Summary: Serena's thoughts as she is about to go up against Metellia


Author's Notes: These are Serena's thoughts during the last episode of the first season, the Japanese version.   
  
Standard disclaimers appy. I don't own anything except the story.   
  
Fate   
By Angel Love   
  
Serena's pov:   
  
I watched in horror as everyone around died to protect me.   
  
Why did they do this?   
  
Am I that important of a person?  
  
Sure I was the Moon Princess, but did that mean that I had the right to live and they didn't.   
  
I don't think so.   
  
I gaze down at my beloved, and felt my heart break again.   
  
He is so perfect with his midnight black hair and stormy blue eyes.   
  
I would give anything if he would open those eyes and look at me.   
  
But I knew that he was dead.   
  
He was gone from my life and I didn't know how to bring him back.   
  
I have loved him for over 1000 years.   
  
I watched him die 3 times in my arms.   
  
I had to watch as he became brain-washed and try to kill me and my senshi.   
  
But I forgive him for that, I still love him.  
  
I think back to when my senshi and I were on our way here.   
  
The Doom and Gloom Girls tried to trick me with a hologram of Tuxedo Mask hanging in chains.   
  
And I fell for it.  
  
Mina held me back because she knew that the hologram before me was not my prince.   
  
I felt stupid because I had fallen for their hoax and it cost Lita her life.   
  
Lita, beautiful tall senshi of lightening, gave her life for me so willingly.   
  
Again they tried to trick us with another illusion.   
  
Amy chose to stay behind.   
  
She knew she was not going to survive, but she remain anyways.   
  
I heard her final words and they tore threw my heart.   
  
I knew she had joined Lita.   
  
I wanted to give up.   
  
I wanted them to live.   
  
But Mina and Raye pushed me to continue on.   
  
Then Mina pushed me out of the way and took the attack that was aimed for me.   
  
Raye and I stood there in horror as we heard her final blast and her parting words to us.   
  
The first Sailor Senshi was gone, joining Amy and Lita.   
  
Again I was struck by the fact that these girls were laying down their lives for me.   
  
Me, worthless Serena.  
  
Surprisingly Raye pushed me to go on.   
  
Raye, beautiful exotic priestess, the one that always told me that I wasn't good enough.   
  
She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled, giving me a strength to continue.   
  
She then gave her life for me, knowing that my destiny was to go on alone.   
  
I wonder now if they all knew that they would never survive before we even left.   
  
I don't know how long I sat there in the snow crying for my friends.   
  
I didn't want to go on.   
  
My friends just gave up their life for me.   
  
I didn't think that I was worth it.   
  
And then they came, loyal as always.   
  
Each of them whispered words of encouragement, urging me to continue.   
  
Each of them told me to get up and fight, not to give up.   
  
And so for them, I did.   
  
I had to prove myself to them and most of all myself.   
  
Then I encountered my worst nightmare.   
  
Endymion, my beloved prince, was not listening to me and he was going to kill me.   
  
I looked into his eyes.   
  
They were so dead.   
  
The handsome face of the man I loved was contorted with hate.   
  
I fought back but I knew that I could never kill him.   
  
So I prayed and held out our locket and prayed some more.   
  
To my amazement, and Beryl's, he remembered.   
  
I saw his eyes shine with love.   
  
And then Beryl took him from me.   
  
Even with his dying breath he told me to go on.   
  
I continue to stare at his handsome face.   
  
He looks like he is sleeping.   
  
I lean down to kiss him but I stop short before reaching his lips.  
  
I can't kiss him.   
  
None of the others got to kiss their loved ones before they died.   
  
Why should I be different?   
  
I know I will not survive this.   
  
But I know that I will take the Negaverse down with me.   
  
And so I walk away from Darien, my only love, never looking back.   
  
I face my fears as I confront Mettilla.   
  
But even as I stand there I felt them call to me.   
  
Even in their death they continue to protect me.   
  
I need them.   
  
I know this now.   
  
Together we conquered evil.   
  
But it is a hollow victory for me.  
  
Without them, it isn't worth it.   
  
Suddenly I know what I can do.   
  
As my hand reaches up I ask for everyone's lives back in exchange for my own.   
  
My wish is granted, using the last of my strength.  
  
So I gave my life for them, as they did for me.   
  
It was our fate to die and now it is our fate to live again.   
  
And so each of us starts over again.   
  
A new chance to love and live.   
  
I hope that we all find each other again.   
  
The End (or the beggining)  
  



End file.
